old faces and finding the truth
by Thorn Evans
Summary: its been six years since soul lost his parents and it been five years since he last seen his sister and brother. what happens when his sister comes back to the city. will they pick up were they left off read and fine out and this is my first fan fiction p
p style="text-align: left;"strongI DO NOT own soul eater or any of the songs in the story/strong/p
p style="text-align: left;"strongch.1 old faces.. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"soul's pov /p  
p style="text-align: left;"i woke up this morning thinking about my sister and how long it has been since seen her. the last time i saw my sister is when i lost my parents six years ago, and then a year later she left the city. its been five years since i seen her or my brother Wes. I don't know where to start to fine them or get in contact with them. Just then when i thought my life was get bad i run in to this amazing girl named Maka Albarn. she showed me to be happy again. in the past three of my life had changed because her and i am so grateful for her. today we have to go to the park to meet kid and everyone else. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Maka's pov/p  
p style="text-align: left;"i woke up this morning to get ready to go to meet everyone at the park today. hey soul are u ready to the park? yeah maka! then come on or we going to be late if we don't go now so come on soul. I'm coming maka. thank so do u know why kid wants to meet everyone at the park for. no when i talk to him on the phone last night he said that we will fine out today when we get there. OK we will just have to fine out when we get there./p  
p style="text-align: left;"awhile walking to the park/p  
p style="text-align: left;"hey soul if u don't mind me asking?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"no what is it maka? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"what were you thinking about earlier?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"oh i was thinking about my sister and brother./p  
p style="text-align: left;"oh and i didn't know you had a sister soul./p  
p style="text-align: left;"yeah i don't like talking about her a lot cause it hurts to talk about her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"so how long has it been since you seen them soul?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"almost five years now since i seen them last cause when she left the city i left home it wasn't the same with out her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"oh wow soul i'm sorry /p  
p style="text-align: left;"its fine and there is nothing to be sorry about./p  
p style="text-align: left;"yeah true well i hope you get to see them soon though./p  
p style="text-align: left;"yea me too./p  
p style="text-align: left;"at the park/p  
p style="text-align: left;"hey y'all what were y'all talking about asked Liz. oh we were talking about soul's sister. i didn't know he had a sister. yeah i didn't either until few minutes ago but he don't like talking about her though. oh i can understand that if he don't feel like talking about her. so what is the big crowd over there about asked soul. oh that well blackstar and this girl got into a fight few minutes before y'all got here said Liz. that idiot well lets go see who he is fighting this time said maka (that boy is always getting into fights.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"in the fight/p  
p style="text-align: left;"(the girl had punch blackstar in the chest) you'll going to get it now said blackstar. oh yeah i don't think so said emma. we'll just going to see about that won't we, smirk blackstar. oh like i'm sacred of you haha don't be so dumb. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" soul's pov /p  
p style="text-align: left;"oh no he had to fight her of all people he had to pick her he going to get really bad hurt. why soul do u know her? yeah do remember earlier maka when i was talking about my sister. yeah what about her soul. well that's who he is fighting is my older sister. well are you going to do something about? yeah i'm going to stop the fight. how are you going to do that asked Liz? like this said soul. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"back in the fight /p  
p style="text-align: left;"are you ready to die asked emma. HAHA THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACKSTAR IS NOT GOING TO DIE FOR I'M GOING TO PAST GOD yelled blackstar. ok now i'm going to kill you. NO EMMA STOP DON'T! yelled soul. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emma's pov /p  
p style="text-align: left;"(i was about to finish this guy off until my brother yelled at me to stop.) SOULLLLLLL... i miss you so much. i miss you too emma. hey soul how do you know this girl asked everyone. well this is my sister emma. everyone, i didn't know you had a sister soul that's news to us. i'm sorry guys i just didn't like talking about her. well would u like telling me who all these people are soul asked emma. oh well emma this is maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, tusbaki, and blackstar these are my friends and everyone this is Emma Thorn Evans said soul. well it was Evans but now it is Ross i'm married now. when did you get married emma asked soul. me and axle got married four years ago almost five. is he good to you and have haired from wes ? yes he is good to me we have two girls and yes i have he post to be over at my house later and you and maka come over too. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
